


Peridon't

by orphan_account



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodily Fluids, CYOGA (Choose Your Own Genitals Adventure), Exhibitionism, F/F, Voyeurism, nonbinary!peridot, switch!Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pornfic where Peridot's spying on the Crystal Gems and catches Pearl masturbating, then starts masturbating as well, then gets caught, then makes plans to get caught? I really should've come more prepared, I had no idea there was going to be an essay on this. Sorry everybody. Sorry.</p><p>Oh, right, and the "chapter" indicates what kind of genitalia Peridot has. Choose Your Own Genitals Adventure and all that.<br/>Artists make "alt versions" of pictures all the time, why is it that no writer ever does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pussydot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pussydot (Chapter 2 has penis)

"WHAT ARE THOSE CRYSTAL CLODS UP TO TODAY, I WONDER?"  
  
Peridot wiggled xir knees around xir waist, trying to swivel the chair around to face the monitors.  
Pressing some colorful buttons on the row of consoles in front of xir, an image of the beach house appeared on the screen. The screen door smacked open, and out marched Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg. Ducking out around the edge, Pearl waved them off, watching for a suspiciously long time for the van to disappear out of view. Pearl slipped around the corner with her arm slinking back into the house last, with a little flourish along the frame of the door, like she was dancing in. Weirdo...  
A moment passed, and Peridot was about to change the monitor over to another view to find her, when xe saw Pearl duck her face up to one of the windows on the side of the house. What is she doing?  
Another dull few moments passed, and the wind knocked the screen door closed. Peridot watched as Pearl jumped off her feet, throwing her back against the wall, as if she'd just been caught doing something illegal. She looked around nervously, before scurrying over to the door and sticking her head out again, looking around the corners of it with a shocked expression on her face. "NOBODY'S WATCHING, ROCKBRAIN..." grumbled Peridot to xirself, apparently unaware of the irony. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?"  
  
Peridot was still scrunched up in xir chair, legs tucked into xir body. Looking over the top of xir knees, xe tapped another button on the console and the viewport changed to show the interior of the beach house. Peridot had taken quite the risk installing these things all over the Crystal Gems sanctum sanctorum, but they were paying for themselves already.  
On the screen now, xe could see Pearl squatting on the floor, staring at the portrait of Rose Quartz above the door. Peridot rolled xir eyes, dropping xir chin into xir hand and immaturely flopping xir tongue out of xir mouth in faux disgust. "UGH, TALK ABOUT DEPENDANT... ARE YOU REALLY THAT DIRECTIONLESS WITHOUT HER--" "Hh-ha... Rose..." moaned Pearl's shaky voice, coming through on the recorder. Peridot's jaw snapped shut, biting xir tongue clumsily and xe almost fell out of xir chair! Did that Pearl just... is she actually..?  
  
Regaining xir position on the chair, Peridot watched quietly as the feed showed Pearl touching herself to the picture of Rose Quartz. Pearl was sat facing away from the camera, legs spread wide, and squirming both hands around her lap, occasionally pulling one hand away to wipe the mess onto her thigh. All the while, moaning Rose's name...  
Suddenly, Pearl turns her head to look over her shoulder and Peridot can see Pearl's half-lidded eyes flutter and Pearl's tongue licks up the skin of her shoulder with a really pronounced heavy breath. Reliving a memory, perhaps? Either way, Peridot realizes xe's been staring directly into the eyes of this Pearl, through a camera, and peels xir eyes away from the screen with a big blush.  
  
"Oh, Rose, I just want to taste every inch of your skin."  
  
Peridot was squinting from behind xir knees, all curled up in the chair and feeling self conscious about watching this. But xe didn't turn it off. There's the possibility that the other Crystal Gems could get home at any moment and start hatching a plan against xir. B-besides, Peridot hasn't actually seen that the Pearl is doing something inappropriate.  
  
Groaning, Peridot buries xir face in xir hands.  
  
The sound of Pearl groaning and turning over makes Peridot fan out xir fingers to look through them, and on the screen she's changing positions. Guess there's no plausible deniability now. Pearl has turned over, laying down on her chest, clenching her shirt between her teeth and staring against the wall toward the camera with half-lidded eyes.  
One hand was cupping her breast in her hand and pinching the nipple between two of her fingers, while softly kneading around the areola with her wrist, and the other hand was spreading her labia apart for the world, leaving a sticky mess on her fingers. Swapping her hands around now, Pearl brings her fingers up to her mouth and diligently licks them clean, lapping up the juice from between her digits and wiping three of them along her tongue, before alternating hands again and doing the same. Peridot couldn't help but uncross xir legs while listening to the Pearl enjoy herself so much.  
  
Minutes passed in this position, when Pearl turned over again, now laying atop a pillow on the floor, with her legs clasped around it. Where did she even get that...? Peridot was pretty sure xe was watching the whole time. Xe'll have to be watching more closely from now on, or xe'll miss when a bunch of things were misspelled last paragraph.  
  
Pearl shifted up the pillow, rubbing it along her (still sticky) thighs and lightly grinding her crotch into the corner of it. Meanwhile, her hands had moved from stroking her ladyparts up to her breasts. The poor cushion had a wet stain on it that was growing larger by the second.  
  
"Rose... You want me to ride you?" started mumbling Pearl, "Yes, of course! I've always wanted to- no, you've always wanted me to... i-i-i-in fact, it's your favorite!"  
Pearl began humping the pillow, dragging the fabric back and forth between her legs. The cushion didn't provide much friction against her mound, but it didn't really seem like the "physical" stimulation was what she was getting off on anyhow. Her knees were even lifting off the ground a little, slamming back onto the floor with a soft thump!  
  
Peridot had enough watching and feeling embarrassed. Surely xe could *join her*? After all, xe was all alone on this planet, no other gem to interrupt xir... no other gem _to hold_ xir... It was clear the narrative would call for xir to masturbate also.  
  
Peridot threw xir legs up onto the computer console, smacking a few buttons on the display with xir heel clumsily. The camera panned a bit to the side while zooming, closing up on the Pearl's ass just in time to catch a droplet of her arousal drip off her thigh. Either she's leaking too fast, or the pillow's too saturated to even soak up more! HAH!  
  
Sweat beads were clung to her skin, making it appear very glossy and iridescent. "OH, THAT IS SO LIKE A PEARL PFFT." remarked Peridot, apparently liking to provide color commentary to xir own performance.  
Every inch of Pearl's body seemed to glisten with sweat, from her elegant gaunt face, to her elegant gaunt shoulderblades and probably lower than that too.  
  
  
Peridot wriggled xir fingers against xir own damp crotch. aAh, looking so carefully at this Pearl's filthy body must have been doing more for xir than xe imagined. Seeing no reason to start slowly when xe was already this wet, Peridot began by inserting three fingers inside of xir hole, and pressing the wrist of xir hand up against xir clit. Three fingers flexing in and out of xir, curling upward and pressing against the roof of xir cunt, all the while circling xir palm against xir clit hood, coating it with slick, warm fluids dribbling out of xir hole past xir fingers.  
The stimulation was a little overpowering to xir, starting off so quickly! Peridot's legs quivered and squirmed spastically, and xe bumped xir arm with xir knee, accidentally rubbing against xir clit a little too hard, which then caused xir to buck xir hips and kick the control desk again!  
 "HhHA..[1]..[2].. THAT FELT A LITTLE TOO GOOD. TAKE THINGS A LITTLE SLOWER FOR NOW, YA DOOFUS!" laughed Peridot exaspiratedly to xirself, tossing xir face into the palm of xir clean hand.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Peridot, xe had activated the microphone on the spy camera with xir foot.  
Xe returned to quietly playing with xirself, watching as Pearl switched things up again.  
  
Pearl lifted herself a little off the pillow, though still straddling it, and fell forward onto the floor. With her face down and ass up, Pearl's ass was perfectly exposed- and there was no lack of lubrication to go around. I mean, do they need lubrication anyway? Rock physiology...  
  
The point is, Pearl's going to finger her ass.  
Pearl squats above her hand, crossing three fingers together into the shape of a cone for her to sit on, and gently lowers herself until her asshole comes into contact with the tip of all three. She lets out a husky gasp, and her whole body quakes.  
Slowly, she starts orbiting her hips around her fingers, massaging the ring of her butthole along her fingertips, dropping a centimetre deeper onto them.  
After teasing herself entry for long enough, Pearl leans down, touching her tailbone to her wrist and the pillow, then thrusts her fingers back up into herself.  
  
Evidently a big fan of anal play, she's got a dopey expression on her face; with her eyes shut, and lower lip sucked in past her teeth all curled up into a subdued smile, and drool spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Nothing has the right feeling that good...  
  
Inside her ass was soft and easy to stretch out, allowing her to scissor out her fingers and push her knuckles past the ring with relaxed ease. A quick shiver rolls up her back!  
Pearl presses her fingers deep up inside of herself, before pulling them out to the first knuckle and then back in again. She fucks herself this way for a couple minutes, only briefly taking her fingers out all the way to change the position she's laying in: a couple thrusts laid on her side with her legs unfolded toward the portrait of Rose, a couple pistons laying supine on the pillow with her legs bent at the knee and holding them with her other arm, and a couple plunges holding herself up doggystyle.  
  
As she was fingering herself doggystyle, Pearl went to switch hands and brought the other one up to her face, when she was interrupted by Peridot's exaggerated, chastising laugh.  
  
"THIS PERVERTED PEARL RIDES DIRTY. HEY, A MADE-TO-ORDER SERVANT THAT CREATES A MESS, INSTEAD OF CLEANING ONE UP? HEHEHEH, WHAT WOULD THEY SAY ON HOMEWORLD!"  
  
Pearl froze immediately, tongue still lolling out of her mouth. "P-Peridot?!" she inquired. Her blushing blue face had turned stark white, and a sickly green pale began to roll over her cheeks.  
"WHA- HUH? CLOD..?" xe responded, equally as embarrassed (well maybe not) as Pearl. "EEP! N-NO. NO PERIDOTS HERE." xe bluffed, convincingly.  
  
"...How long have you been watching?" Pearl demanded to know, having since clambered to her feet and secured the hidden camera. She was still a ghostly pale, but the color began to return to her face when she realized at least she was only caught on camera and not in person.  
  
Peridot looked up into the monitor, shielding xirself behind the back of xir chair. Silly, since it wasn't like it was a 2-way camera.  
"OH, UM, ONLY A FEW DAYS? MAYBE??" replied Peridot. Regaining xir composure, xe swivelled the chair back around to face the monitor. "IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL, I MEAN, YOU LESSER GEMS REQUIRE THE SUPERVISION OF YOUR BETTERS."  
"My betters..? Wait, who are you calling a *lesser* gem?!" squawked Pearl.  
Peridot continued. "AND, WITH ROSE QUARTZ CURIOUSLY ABSENT FROM HER BARRACKS, YOU'VE BECOME EXTRA THIRSTY FOR AUTHORITY. SO, I, ME, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT WILL TAKE OWNERSHIP OF YOU! OOOOOH~ THIS IS AGAINST REGULATION, BUT I'LL PASS YOU OFF ONCE WE GET BACK TO HOMEWOR-" ***Peridot!***  
Peridot had spun completely around in xir chair, laying flat on xir stomach and resting xir head in xir hands like a spoiled little brat making a Christmas list; but the sudden harsh note from Pearl snapped xir out of it.  
  
"Peridot..." growled Pearl, "I should be angry at you for spying on me, but you still haven't got a clue how things work here on Earth, have you?" "HUH?"  
The least she could do is protect the other Crystal Gems by getting rid of the cameras now.  
  
Pearl crumpled the camera into broken scraps effortlessly, perking up and listening to the snarling voice of Peridot coming from elsewhere in the house. How many cameras did xe plant?  
  
"N-NO! W-WAIT A MINUTE, DON'T BE SO HASTY, YOU CLOD! YELLOW DIAMOND'LL CRUSH ME IF SHE FINDS OUT I LOST ***EVERY*** CAMERA ALL AT ONCE! L-L-LISTEN--"*kzchk*  
  
  
"LISTEN TO REASON, YOU INSUFFERABLE BUFFOoo--"*crunch*  
"GaAAaAGH!" the tiny begging voice screamed again from elsewhere in the house."*AHEM*. PEARL, I AM YOUR SUPERIOR GEM, RIGHT?" "No." "YES. SO STOP THAT AND FOLLOW MY COMMAn..nds.."*zzt*  
  
Pearl found the third camera in no time, with Peridot refusing to stop muttering obscenities, or even turn the microphone off. Sternly, she spoke:  
"I'm a Pearl, but here on Earth, we don't obey anybody we don't want to! The only gem who "owns" me is Rose Quartz, Peridot."  
SMASH! Great. A fourth camera down in this flighty servant's tirade against common sense.  
What does she think's going to happen to them when Yellow Diamond gets here? She's a diamond! There's no higher authority than a diamond! Sure, this Pearl can ignore Peridot- xe's just a Peridot- but a Pearl's a born servant; she can't ignore her impulse to obey a *diamond*.  
  
"I DON'T GET IT! I THOUGHT YOU PEARLS WERE SUPPOSED TO... YOU KNOW? TAKE ORDERS??" begged Peridot, down to just one camera left.  
"Is this the last one?" asked Pearl, collectedly.  
"N... OH" thought to lie Peridot, slamming xir  face down on the keyboard as xe realized for the better, mumbling "YES... PLEASE JUST..."  
Pearl interrupted xir. "Good. Watch carefully, Peridot. This will be educational for you."  
  
Pearl moved back into the living area, placing the camera down where the first one she destroyed was, and holo-projected an image of Peridot. Only, it was naked besides a collar with a star on it.  
  
Peridot bolted upright in the chair, hands on the armrests and knees on the seat. Xir nose was pressed right up against the monitor! What the Heck was this Pearl doing? How- why- who does she think she is??  
Pearl continued. What she did next shook Peridot to the core.  
A leash materialized from the collar and Pearl took it in her hands, then gently lowered the holo-Peridot to its knees! The hologram held its hands up like a pleading cat.  
  
The real Peridot groaned.  
  
Bending down to meet the holo-Peridot's height, Pearl tilted its chin up, and lowered her mouth to meet its. She licked along the holo-Peridot's lips, and it shuddered in delight, opening its mouth and happily taking her tongue inside. Then, with her other hand, Pearl repositioned its arms down by its stomach, and a pair of leather cuffs materialized over the hologram's wrists.  
  
"YUCK. C-CUT THAT OUT. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" asked Peridot, noticably rattled. Pearl shooshed the camera, though without taking her eyes off of the hologram.  
She knew Peridot was hooked.  
  
"Lay on the floor and spread, please." Pearl asked politely of the holo-Peridot, which is weird since she's the one projecting it. Manners are just really important to her, ok?  
The hologram complied, unsurprisingly. It lay on the living room floor of the beach house, spreading its legs and exposing its dripping, ready cunt to her.  
  
"So we've finally caught you, Peridot!" said Pearl, roleplaying this scenario out loud. She pressed her foot to the holo-Peridot's crotch, grinding the heel against its entrance and flicking its clit with her toes. The hologram buzzed and crackled in the framing, playing back a recording of Peridot's voice: "YES... PLEASE JUST..."  
  
Elsewhere, the actual Peridot had begun masturbating again, begrudgingly. Xe wasn't doing this because of the Pearl, of course, perish the thought, bluh bluh something tsundere. Haha, Japan is weird.  
  
"That's quite enough out of you, pest!" snapped Pearl, pressing the ball of her foot harder into the hologram's sex. She scrunched her toes, pressing on its clit hood and smearing her sole with wetness, and the hologram wriggled beneath her foot.  
  
A hologram of Rose Quartz projected out behind her now, appearing to pat Pearl on the head.  
Peridot- the real Peridot, that is- took xir fingers out of xirself to bash xir head against xir forearm. Gosh, what now?  
  
"O-oh, thank you Rose. Yes, I am disciplining xir for all the trouble xe's caused you- and I think xe will mold into a perfect subservient. Hohoh/oh no/- no, not as *perfect* as I am, of course, but..." She was having a conversation with herself about Peridot, out loud, for Peridot.  
Peridot's embarrassment was bifold: both for xirself AND for this praise hungry Pearl.  
  
If xir face could get any more blushed it would be, but xe just resorted to rolling xir eyes and shrugging off the sappy roleplaying.  
  
The holo-Peridot was squirming on the ground in pleasured discomfort, with Pearl's foot still pressed hard up against its cunt, which was throbbing for attention. Pearl's delicate toes were soaked. While Pearl continued her little roleplay with the Rose Quartz hologram, it had started to roll its hips along the floor, moving its labia along her foot, squashed up against her gentle sole, and massaged into the arch. So absorbed in her fantasy, Pearl hadn't stopped the holo-Peridot, as it dirtied up her foot with its.. holographic fluids. Don't worry about it.  
  
Flicking her eyes down to the floor, Pearl teases the hologram, nudging away her leg, making the horny little projection chase her foot around greedily. Its face reflected Peridot's expression: embarrassed but hyper focused.  
  
Pearl wraps up her fantasy with the Rose Quartz hologram to get back to the fantasy with the Peridot hologram. "*Ahem*," barked Pearl. She accents her faux aggravation by pressing her big toe inside of the holo-Peridot's hole. The hologram arched its back off the floor in response, struggling to keep its feet planted on the ground. Its knees wobbled too, coming close to snapping together, but Pearl's command was to spread its legs, and it obeyed. Peridot bit xir lip, secretly loving this vulgar display. Xe knew that's exactly what xe'd do too...  
  
Lifting her foot away from the hologram- a sticky trail of liquid clinging to her toes- she looks down at the holo-Peridot with an impish smile. "Hey, a made-to-order servant that makes a mess instead of cleaning one up. Oh, what would they say on Homeworld..?" taunts Pearl, doing her best to hold back a cheeky snear and laugh at her clever use of irony in this situation. Should she get the Rose hologram back? No, no, later Pearl, focus girl!  
  
  
The holo-Peridot climbed up onto its hands and knees, leaning into Pearl's foot. It looked up at Pearl with a sore expression on its face, when suddenly it froze mid-animation. "Oh, Peridot? You should be watching closely for this one~" continued Pearl, grabbing the camera and pointing it down the length of her legs, wanting to really capture the subservience on display. "Can you see well enough, Peridot?" "GRRRrr" "Answer me, or I'm going to break the camera." "..Y.ES. I CAN SEE." "Wonderful. <3"  
Really, the camera was just a tangible stand-in for the leverage Pearl now held over Peridot. Xe didn't really want her to do anything that would disrupt the broadcast, and threatening to break the camera was just so xe wouldn't have to admit it.  
  
Since Peridot acquiesced, Pearl's hologram sprung back to action. Though its expression changed to a happy-to-please one, and Pearl rubbed her dirty foot on its cheek. Holo-Peridot let it happen for a moment, then turned its head, dragging its tongue along her sticky toes, licking up the juice along the underside of her foot, and lapping up anything left between each toe.  
  
Peridot looked down at xir own dirty hand and imitated the hologram, cleaning the mess off her fingers.  
  
When it was finished cleaning up the wetness from the other toes and sole of her foot, its attention went back to her big toe and kissed above the nail, then settled on sucking on it submissively while looking up into the camera.  
  
Peridot curled back up in xir chair with xir hand tucked between xir legs, and xe was a wide-eyed, quivering mess.  
  
Pearl took her foot away  now, leaning in close to peck the hologram Peridot on its forehead and it blushed happily. "What do we say, Peridot?" "N-NYA.." replied the hologram.  
WHAT. "WE MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT. EXPLAIN "NYA" demanded the real Peridot. Pearl shooshed xir. "That's right, Peridot."  
Then, Pearl held her arm  out to the holo-Peridot, extending her hand out in a way that seemed to be asking for a handshake. "UGH, DON'T MAKE "ME" SHAKE YOUR HAND, CLOD."  
"I'm not-- do you /ever/ stop talking, Peridot? Wait! Don't answer that."  
  
Pearl snapped her fingers, and the hologram got up and walked forward, straddling her hand between its thighs. Her fingers squeezed its thigh gently, as she allowed (ordered?) it to ride her hand to "orgasm". The hologram's legs trembled and its knees almost buckled as it thrust back and forth along her hand, clit brushing up against her thumb. Pearl helped the hologram get off by thrusting her arm forward in rhythm with its thrusts and fingerbanged its thighs, tribbing the tiny hologram's crotch until it reached its climax. The holo-Peridot's thrusts became uneven and feverish, until it seized up and collapsed forward on her arm, only to suddenly particulate and disappear.

  
A brief moment of stillness, save for Pearl groaning quietly and her hand tightening into a fist, then Pearl rotated the camera around to her sweat drenched, smiling face. "Show's over! Hmm, Rose would be so proud of me," she sang. "Peridot?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Oh, well then just listen. We're going to catch you, and when we do, that could play out just like I showed you, IF you want it to." a shakey voice cracked through the reciever; "

B-B-BUT PEARLS-" "on this planet, only kneel for Rose Quartz." interrupted Pearl, crumbling the camera in her hand and tossing the remains into the trash.  
  
Peridot swivelled xir chair around, lap soaked in sticky fluid, and slapped xir head down on the console.  
  
Xe was going to submit xerself to a Pearl, and xe was going to like it. Just couldn't let on that it wasn't xir own idea... Now, how to get caught without looking so obviously like xe's throwing xirself at them?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Peridick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridick (Chapter 1 has vagina)

"WHAT ARE THOSE CRYSTAL CLODS UP TO TODAY, I WONDER?"

Peridot wiggled xir knees around xir waist, trying to swivel the chair around to face the monitors.  
Pressing some colorful buttons on the row of consoles in front of xir, an image of the beach house appeared on the screen. The screen door smacked open, and out marched Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg. Ducking out around the edge, Pearl waved them off, watching for a suspiciously long time for the van to disappear out of view. Pearl slipped around the corner with her arm slinking back into the house last, with a little flourish along the frame of the door, like she was dancing in. Weirdo...  
A moment passed, and Peridot was about to change the monitor over to another view to find her, when xe saw Pearl duck her face up to one of the windows on the side of the house. What is she doing?  
Another dull few moments passed, and the wind knocked the screen door closed. Peridot watched as Pearl jumped off her feet, throwing her back against the wall, as if she'd just been caught doing something illegal. She looked around nervously, before scurrying over to the door and sticking her head out again, looking around the corners of it with a shocked expression on her face. "NOBODY'S WATCHING, ROCKBRAIN..." grumbled Peridot to xirself, apparently unaware of the irony. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?"

Peridot was still scrunched up in xir chair, legs tucked into xir body. Looking over the top of xir knees, xe tapped another button on the console and the viewport changed to show the interior of the beach house. Peridot had taken quite the risk installing these things all over the Crystal Gems sanctum sanctorum, but they were paying for themselves already.  
On the screen now, xe could see Pearl squatting on the floor, staring at the portrait of Rose Quartz above the door. Peridot rolled xir eyes, dropping xir chin into xir hand and immaturely flopping xir tongue out of xir mouth in faux disgust. "UGH, TALK ABOUT DEPENDANT... ARE YOU REALLY THAT DIRECTIONLESS WITHOUT HER--" "Hh-ha... Rose..." moaned Pearl's shaky voice, coming through on the recorder. Peridot's jaw snapped shut, biting xir tongue clumsily and xe almost fell out of xir chair! Did that Pearl just... is she actually..?

Regaining xir position on the chair, Peridot watched quietly as the feed showed Pearl touching herself to the picture of Rose Quartz. Pearl was sat facing away from the camera, legs spread wide, and squirming both hands around her lap, occasionally pulling one hand away to wipe the mess onto her thigh. All the while, moaning Rose's name...  
Suddenly, Pearl turns her head to look over her shoulder and Peridot can see Pearl's half-lidded eyes flutter and Pearl's tongue licks up the skin of her shoulder with a really pronounced heavy breath. Reliving a memory, perhaps? Either way, Peridot realizes xe's been staring directly into the eyes of this Pearl, through a camera, and peels xir eyes away from the screen with a big blush.

"Oh, Rose, I just want to taste every inch of your skin."

Peridot was squinting from behind xir knees, all curled up in the chair and feeling self conscious about watching this. But xe didn't turn it off. There's the possibility that the other Crystal Gems could get home at any moment and start hatching a plan against xir. B-besides, Peridot hasn't actually seen that the Pearl is doing something inappropriate.

Groaning, Peridot buries xir face in xir hands.

The sound of Pearl groaning and turning over makes Peridot fan out xir fingers to look through them, and on the screen she's changing positions. Guess there's no plausible deniability now. Pearl has turned over, laying down on her chest, clenching her shirt between her teeth and staring against the wall toward the camera with half-lidded eyes.  
One hand was cupping her breast in her hand and pinching the nipple between two of her fingers, while softly kneading around the areola with her wrist, and the other hand was spreading her labia apart for the world, leaving a sticky mess on her fingers. Swapping her hands around now, Pearl brings her fingers up to her mouth and dilligently licks them clean, lapping up the juice from between her digits and wiping three of them along her tongue, before alternating hands again and doing the same. Peridot couldn't help but uncross xir legs while listening to the Pearl enjoy herself so much.

Minutes passed in this position, when Pearl turned over again, now laying atop a pillow on the floor, with her legs clasped around it. Where did she even get that...? Peridot was pretty sure xe was watching the whole time. Xe'll have to be watching more closely from now on, or xe'll miss when a bunch of things were misspelled last paragraph.

Pearl shifted up the pillow, rubbing it along her (still sticky) thighs and lightly grinding her crotch into the corner of it. Meanwhile, her hands had moved from stroking her ladyparts up to her breasts. The poor cushion had a wet stain on it that was growing larger by the second.

"Rose... You want me to ride you?" started mumbling Pearl, "Yes, of course! I've always wanted to- no, you've always wanted me to... i-i-i-in fact, it's your favorite!"  
Pearl began humping the pillow, dragging the fabric back and forth between her legs. The cushion didn't provide much friction against her mound, but it didn't really seem like the "physical" stimulation was what she was getting off on anyhow. Her knees were even lifting off the ground a little, slamming back onto the floor with a soft thump!

Peridot had enough watching and feeling embarrassed. Surely xe could *join her*? After all, xe was all alone on this planet, no other gem to interrupt xir... no other gem _to hold_ xir... It was clear the narrative would call for xir to masturbate also.

Peridot threw xir legs up onto the computer console, smacking a few buttons on the display with xir heel clumsily. The camera panned a bit to the side while zooming, closing up on the Pearl's ass just in time to catch a droplet of her arousal drip off her thigh. Either she's leaking too fast, or the pillow's too saturated to even soak up more! HAH!

Sweat beads were clung to her skin, making it appear very glossy and iridescent. "OH, THAT IS SO LIKE A PEARL PFFT." remarked Peridot, apparently liking to provide color commentary to xir own performance.  
Every inch of Pearl's body seemed to glisten with sweat, from her elegant gaunt face, to her elegant gaunt shoulderblades and probably lower than that too.

Peridot lay xir hand flat down the length of xir already semi-erect dick. Sticky precum was already drooling down the shaft of xir cock and pooling onto xir unpursed balls. aAh, looking so carefully at this Pearl's filthy body must have been doing more for xir than xe imagined. As xe was already to go, Peridot grabbed around the base of xir shaft, clumsily jacking xirself off to build up the heat welling deep within xir stomach; and with the other hand, xir fingers perched spider-like on the head of xir cock, massaging the foreskin in slow, tiny pumps up and down.  
The stimulation was a little overpowering to xir, starting off so quickly! Peridot's legs quivered and squirmed spastically, and xe bumped xir arm with xir knee, accidentally peeling xir foreskin down and palming the slit of xir sensitive cockhead, which then caused xir to buck xir hips and kick the control desk again!  
"HhHA..[1]..[2].. THAT FELT A LITTLE TOO GOOD. TAKE THINGS A LITTLE SLOWER FOR NOW, YA DOOFUS!" laughed Peridot exaspiratedly to xirself, tossing xir face into the palm of xir clean hand.

Unbeknownst to Peridot, xe had activated the microphone on the spy camera with xir foot.  
Xe returned to quietly playing with xirself, watching as Pearl switched things up again.

Pearl lifted herself a little off the pillow, though still straddling it, and fell forward onto the floor. With her face down and ass up, Pearl's ass was perfectly exposed- and there was no lack of lubrication to go around. I mean, do they need lubrication anyway? Rock physiology...

The point is, Pearl's going to finger her ass.  
Pearl squats above her hand, crossing three fingers together into the shape of a cone for her to sit on, and gently lowers herself until her asshole comes into contact with the tip of all three. She lets out a husky gasp, and her whole body quakes.  
Slowly, she starts orbiting her hips around her fingers, massaging the ring of her butthole along her fingertips, dropping a centimetre deeper onto them.  
After teasing herself entry for long enough, Pearl leans down, touching her tailbone to her wrist and the pillow, then thrusts her fingers back up into herself.

Evidently a big fan of anal play, she's got a dopey expression on her face; with her eyes shut, and lower lip sucked in past her teeth all curled up into a subdued smile, and drool spilling out of the corners of her mouth. Nothing has the right feeling that good...

Inside her ass was soft and easy to stretch out, allowing her to scissor out her fingers and push her knuckles past the ring with relaxed ease. A quick shiver rolls up her back!  
Pearl presses her fingers deep up inside of herself, before pulling them out to the first knuckle and then back in again. She fucks herself this way for a couple minutes, only briefly taking her fingers out all the way to change the position she's laying in: a couple thrusts laid on her side with her legs unfolded toward the portrait of Rose, a couple pistons laying supine on the pillow with her legs bent at the knee and holding them with her other arm, and a couple plunges holding herself up doggystyle.

As she was fingering herself doggystyle, Pearl went to switch hands and brought the other one up to her face, when she was interrupted by Peridot's exaggerated, chastising laugh.

"THIS PERVERTED PEARL RIDES DIRTY. HEY, A MADE-TO-ORDER SERVANT THAT CREATES A MESS, INSTEAD OF CLEANING ONE UP? HEHEHEH, WHAT WOULD THEY SAY ON HOMEWORLD!"

Pearl froze immediately, tongue still lolling out of her mouth. "P-Peridot?!" she inquired. Her blushing blue face had turned stark white, and a sickly green pale began to roll over her cheeks.  
"WHA- HUH? CLOD..?" xe responded, equally as embarrassed (well maybe not) as Pearl. "EEP! N-NO. NO PERIDOTS HERE." xe bluffed, convincingly.

"...How long have you been watching?" Pearl demanded to know, having since clambered to her feet and secured the hidden camera. She was still a ghostly pale, but the color began to return to her face when she realized at least she was only caught on camera and not in person.

Peridot looked up into the monitor, shielding xirself behind the back of xir chair. Silly, since it wasn't like it was a 2-way camera.  
"OH, UM, ONLY A FEW DAYS? MAYBE??" replied Peridot. Regaining xir composure, xe swivelled the chair back around to face the monitor. "IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL, I MEAN, YOU LESSER GEMS REQUIRE THE SUPERVISION OF YOUR BETTERS."  
"My betters..? Wait, who are you calling a *lesser* gem?!" squawked Pearl.  
Peridot continued. "AND, WITH ROSE QUARTZ CURIOUSLY ABSENT FROM HER BARRACKS, YOU'VE BECOME EXTRA THIRSTY FOR AUTHORITY. SO, I, ME, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT WILL TAKE OWNERSHIP OF YOU! OOOOOH~ THIS IS AGAINST REGULATION, BUT I'LL PASS YOU OFF ONCE WE GET BACK TO HOMEWOR-" ***Peridot!***  
Peridot had spun completely around in xir chair, laying flat on xir stomach and resting xir head in xir hands like a spoiled little brat making a Christmas list; but the sudden harsh note from Pearl snapped xir out of it.

"Peridot..." growled Pearl, "I should be angry at you for spying on me, but you still haven't got a clue how things work here on Earth, have you?" "HUH?"  
The least she could do is protect the other Crystal Gems by getting rid of the cameras now.

Pearl crumpled the camera into broken scraps effortlessly, perking up and listening to the snarling voice of Peridot coming from elsewhere in the house. How many cameras did xe plant?

"N-NO! W-WAIT A MINUTE, DON'T BE SO HASTY, YOU CLOD! YELLOW DIAMOND'LL CRUSH ME IF SHE FINDS OUT I LOST ***EVERY*** CAMERA ALL AT ONCE! L-L-LISTEN--"*kzchk*

 

"LISTEN TO REASON, YOU INSUFFERABLE BUFFOoo--"*crunch*  
"GaAAaAGH!" the tiny begging voice screamed again from elsewhere in the house."*AHEM*. PEARL, I AM YOUR SUPERIOR GEM, RIGHT?" "No." "YES. SO STOP THAT AND FOLLOW MY COMMAn..nds.."*zzt*

Pearl found the third camera in no time, with Peridot refusing to stop muttering obscenities, or even turn the microphone off. Sternly, she spoke:  
"I'm a Pearl, but here on Earth, we don't obey anybody we don't want to! The only gem who "owns" me is Rose Quartz, Peridot."  
SMASH! Great. A fourth camera down in this flighty servant's tirade against common sense.  
What does she think's going to happen to them when Yellow Diamond gets here? She's a diamond! There's no higher authority than a diamond! Sure, this Pearl can ignore Peridot- xe's just a Peridot- but a Pearl's a born servant; she can't ignore her impulse to obey a *diamond*.

"I DON'T GET IT! I THOUGHT YOU PEARLS WERE SUPPOSED TO... YOU KNOW? TAKE ORDERS??" begged Peridot, down to just one camera left.  
"Is this the last one?" asked Pearl, collectedly.  
"N...OH" thought to lie Peridot, slamming xir face down on the keyboard as xe realized for the better, mumbling "YES... PLEASE JUST..."  
Pearl interrupted xir. "Good. Watch carefully, Peridot. This will be educational for you."

Pearl moved back into the living area, placing the camera down where the first one she destroyed was, and holo-projected an image of Peridot. Only, it was naked besides a collar with a star on it.

Peridot bolted upright in the chair, hands on the armrests and knees on the seat. Xir nose was pressed right up against the monitor! What the Heck was this Pearl doing? How- why- who does she think she is??  
Pearl continued. What she did next shook Peridot to the core.  
A leash materialized from the collar and Pearl took it in her hands, then gently lowered the holo-Peridot to its knees! The hologram held its hands up like a pleading cat.

The real Peridot groaned.

Bending down to meet the holo-Peridot's height, Pearl tilted its chin up, and lowered her mouth to meet its. She licked along the holo-Peridot's lips, and it shuddered in delight, opening its mouth and happily taking her tongue inside. Then, with her other hand, Pearl repositioned its arms down by its stomach, and a pair of leather cuffs materialized over the hologram's wrists.

"YUCK. C-CUT THAT OUT. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" asked Peridot, noticably rattled. Pearl shooshed the camera, though without taking her eyes off of the hologram.  
She knew Peridot was hooked.

"Lay on the floor and spread, please." Pearl asked politely of the holo-Peridot, which is weird since she's the one projecting it. Manners are just really important to her, ok?  
The hologram complied, unsurprisingly. It lay on the living room floor of the beach house, spreading its legs and exposing its partially erect cock to her.  
"So we've finally caught you, Peridot!" said Pearl, roleplaying this scenario out loud. She pressed the heel of her foot to the holo-Peridot's crotch, lightly stepping on its balls and kneading the shaft of its cock with her toes. The hologram buzzed and crackled in the framing, playing back a recording of Peridot's voice: "YES... PLEASE JUST..."

Elsewhere, the actual Peridot had begun masturbating again, begrudgingly. Xe wasn't doing this because of the Pearl, of course, perish the thought, bluh bluh something tsundere. Haha, Japan is weird.

"That's quite enough out of you, pest!" snapped Pearl, pressing the ball of her foot harder into the hologram's dick. A bead of precum oozed out of the slit, and the hologram wriggled beneath her foot.

A hologram of Rose Quartz projected out behind her now, appearing to pat Pearl on the head.  
Peridot- the real Peridot, that is- took xir fingers off of xirself to bash xir head against xir forearm. Gosh, what now?

"O-oh, thank you Rose. Yes, I am disciplining xir for all the trouble xe's caused you- and I think xe will mold into a perfect subservient. Hohoh/oh no/- no, not as *perfect* as I am, of course, but..." She was having a conversation with herself about Peridot, out loud, for Peridot.  
Peridot's embarrassment was bifold: both for xirself AND for this praise hungry Pearl.

If xir face could get any more blushed it would be, but xe just resorted to rolling xir eyes and shrugging off the sappy roleplaying.

The holo-Peridot was squirming on the ground in pleasured discomfort, with Pearl's foot still pressed hard up against its dick, which was throbbing for attention. Pearl's delicate toes were soaked. While Pearl continued her little roleplay with the Rose Quartz hologram, it had started to roll its hips along the floor, moving its shaft along her foot, squashed up against her gentle sole, and massaged into the arch. So absorbed in her fantasy, Pearl hadn't stopped the holo-Peridot, as it dirtied up her foot with its.. holographic fluids. Don't worry about it.

Flicking her eyes down to the floor, Pearl teases the hologram, nudging away her leg, making the horny little projection chase her foot around greedily. Its face reflected Peridot's expression: embarrassed but hyper focused.

Pearl wraps up her fantasy with the Rose Quartz hologram to get back to the fantasy with the Peridot hologram. "*Ahem*," barked Pearl. She accents her faux aggravation by pressing her big toe against the holo-Peridot's sensitive frenum. The hologram arched its back off the floor in response, struggling to keep its feet planted on the ground. Its knees wobbled too, coming close to snapping together, but Pearl's command was to spread its legs, and it obeyed. Peridot bit xir lip, secretly loving this vulgar display. Xe knew that's exactly what xe'd do too...

Lifting her foot away from the hologram- a sticky trail of liquid clinging to her toes- she looks down at the holo-Peridot with an impish smile. "Hey, a made-to-order servant that makes a mess instead of cleaning one up. Oh, what would they say on Homeworld..?" taunts Pearl, doing her best to hold back a cheeky snear and laugh at her clever use of irony in this situation. Should she get the Rose hologram back? No, no, later Pearl, focus girl!

 

The holo-Peridot climbed up onto its hands and knees, leaning into Pearl's foot. It looked up at Pearl with a sore expression on its face, when suddenly it froze mid-animation. "Oh, Peridot? You should be watching closely for this one~" continued Pearl, grabbing the camera and pointing it down the length of her legs, wanting to really capture the subservience on display. "Can you see well enough, Peridot?" "GRRRrr" "Answer me, or I'm going to break the camera." "..Y.ES. I CAN SEE." "Wonderful. <3"  
Really, the camera was just a tangible stand-in for the leverage Pearl now held over Peridot. Xe didn't really want her to do anything that would disrupt the broadcast, and threatening to break the camera was just so xe wouldn't have to admit it.

Since Peridot acquiesced, Pearl's hologram sprung back to action. Though its expression changed to a happy-to-please one, and Pearl rubbed her dirty foot on its cheek. Holo-Peridot let it happen for a moment, then turned its head, dragging its tongue along her sticky toes, licking up the juice along the underside of her foot, and lapping up anything left between each toe.

Peridot looked down at xir own dirty hand and imitated the hologram, cleaning the mess off her fingers. 

When it was finished cleaning up the precum from the other toes and sole of her foot, its attention went back to her big toe and kissed above the nail, then settled on sucking on it submissively while looking up into the camera.

Peridot curled back up in xir chair with xir hand tucked between xir legs, and xe was a wide-eyed, quivering mess.

Pearl took her foot away now, leaning in close to peck the hologram Peridot on its forehead and it blushed happily. "What do we say, Peridot?" "N-NYA.." replied the hologram.  
WHAT. "WE MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT. EXPLAIN "NYA" demanded the real Peridot. Pearl shooshed xir. "That's right, Peridot."  
Then, Pearl held her arm out to the holo-Peridot, extending her hand out in a way that seemed to be asking for a handshake. "UGH, DON'T MAKE "ME" SHAKE YOUR HAND, CLOD."  
"I'm not-- do you /ever/ stop talking, Peridot? Wait! Don't answer that."

Pearl snapped her fingers, and the hologram got up and walked forward, straddling her hand between its thighs. Her fingers squeezed its thigh gently, as she allowed (ordered?) it to ride her hand to "orgasm". The hologram's legs trembled and its knees almost buckled as it thrust back and forth along her hand, shaft and cockhead pressing up against her thumb. Pearl helped the hologram get off by thrusting her arm forward in rhythm with its thrusts and fingerbanged its thighs, tribbing the tiny hologram's crotch until it reached its climax. The holo-Peridot's thrusts became uneven and feverish, until it seized up and collapsed forward on her arm, only to suddenly particulate and disappear.

A brief moment of stillness, save for Pearl groaning quietly and her hand tightening into a fist, then Pearl rotated the camera around to her sweat drenched, smiling face. "Show's over! Hmm, Rose would be so proud of me," she sang. "Peridot?"

No reply.

  
"Oh, well then just listen. We're going to catch you, and when we do, that could play out just like I showed you, IF you want it to." a shakey voice cracked through the reciever; "B-B-BUT PEARLS-" "on this planet, only kneel for Rose Quartz." interrupted Pearl, crumbling the camera in her hand and tossing the remains into the trash.  


Peridot swivelled xir chair around, lap covered in cum, and slapped xir head down on the console.

Xe was going to submit xerself to a Pearl, and xe was going to like it. Just couldn't let on that it wasn't xir own idea... Now, how to get caught without looking so obviously like xe's throwing xirself at them?


End file.
